princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Battles of Prince of Persia/Transcript
This page contains the transcript of the dialogue in which appears in Battles of Prince of Persia. Credit goes to Habid_m Transcript Part 1 (Prince explains the events of Sands of Time - Flash back) It all began one year ago, when Persia waged war against its neighbors … it was the first time I have seen battle. The dead, the smoke, and the clamor of a thousand desperate men passed by as I rode to meet Father at the front (Remember the intro scene of SOT). I was unafraid in my ignorance. It was an unreal sight to such young eyes! India tried to stall us on the battle fields outside the capital, but Father and I led the troops further and further until finally reaching the Maharajah’s palace. Sharaman: “In battle, instinct is your greatest asset! You have training but no experience, my son.” Prince: “But that is what I seek! Isn’t now the perfect time to gain such experience?” Sharaman: “There is no perfect time! You brashness bothers me. Although the Indian army is feeble…” Prince: “I could take a small party north. Mount Singri-la offers clear vantage point of their capital.” Sharaman: “A bold beginning! If you were to do well in this battle.” Prince: “I know, I know – you promised me a gift, but I do not want it. Please let me prove my talents!” Sharaman: “I meant only to say that I would be proud of you, son. That would be your gift to me.” There was a traitor in their midst – a flatterer who fooled Father too! It was the Vizier who showed us to his master’s treasure vault. What did he want from us? He wanted the hourglass! But when we would not give it to him, he tricked me into opening the Sands of Time! The Sands swirled throughout the Palace, possessing everyone they touched with evil. I was forced to fight my own army or perish! In the end I was able to go back in time using a magical dagger, saving all I had slain. I thought my journey was over when I killed the treacherous Vizier – But I was wrong! Part 2 (Prince explains- present) In the unspoiled days before that time I often walked with Darius (his mentor, friend and the general of the mighty Persian army) through the splendid gardens of Babylon. What a beautiful setting for debates! Each bloom was perfection; every leaf shimmered in delicious breezes. How could I not be happy? Darius: “What do you know of hardship? Of war? Rose petals cushion the very soles of your feet!” Prince: “I consider this garden a noble’s reward for fighting well. You will see that I am a great warrior, like father.” Darius: “Prince you know you haven’t proven yourself yet. Although we do need a second in command… “ Prince: “I have more experience than you could imagine, Darius (he is referring to the sot workout). I say you should commission me for that post.” Darius: “O ho! You are quick! How far will your confidence lead you, Prince?” Prince: “I have confidence enough to wager my honor. Do you think you can beat your pupil in battle?” Darius: “Age versus beauty? I like it!” (They have a duo at this time and prince emerges as the winner) Darius: “Well fought, Prince! You have retained your honor. Now let us go back to the gardens, I will tell you a tale!” Prince: “I prefer to focus on my training, friend! Shouldn’t you? Darius: “I am an old man… I can teach you much if you would listen, Prince!” Prince: “I don’t care for idle chatter! I would do something grand if I could… I want to travel to faraway places!” Darius: “But … what could be more important? Mark my words! You will miss our talks once you’re living the warrior’s life.” (The Dahaka arrives…. And the chase begins) That night I saw the beast for the first time. A black shadow fell across my path and attacked in an instant. Time stood still. My warrior instincts failed completely … But Darius? The great man was not intimidated. He threw me out harm’s way, shouting, “leave now!” as he fought furiously. My Father was right… He told me many years ago that I did not have the instincts of a warrior. Darius did not have to die! Perhaps we could have overpowered the beast together. Instead I hesitated, terrified by the black shadow that haunted me. Part 3 (Prince explains… present) What darkness had descended upon me? In the weeks that followed the beast’s attack I found no rest from my worries… Or my regrets. Until finally, I found a slim volume in the great library called “The Box of Thousand Restraints” which described a magical prison able to hold one hundred thousand souls. Surely this box could have the beast! To get it I had to take an army through India into Aresura. I knew this would anger the Maharajah, but it was the only way. I had to convince father to break our treaty with India, and I thought I knew how… (Prince heads to his father with a plan in mind) Sharaman: “You think you can command an army by virtue of your royal blood? Don’t be foolish! You can’t.” Prince: “But I can! And further more, I must! I cannot stand by while the Maharajah insults our family.” Sharaman: “The treaty was signed to promote peace. And we had peace since!” Prince: “I cannot be at peace when the province of khat is theirs. It is, after all, my Mothers birth place! It should be ours!” (See how cunning he is….) Sharaman: “Surprising! You never mentioned this disquiet before. Darius was the only one I trusted in matters of war, but… “ Prince: “There is no but! On who else Persia’s fate rest now? I am the Prince, I am the future of Persia!” Sharaman: “Prove your words, my boy! We will see if you fight like a warrior!” (At this time he had to combat with Persian royal army to prove himself to his father and he was victorious) Sharaman: “Prince – you are no warrior’s son, but a warrior in your own right. You have proven as much today.” Prince: “If I did well, then my mentor, General Darius, deserves all of the credit…” Sharaman: “I had not planned for this to happen for a few years. Hm…” Prince: “Yes, what are you thinking?” Sharaman: “Go see Arkabar in Mugger’s Square. He will be expecting you. He will give you a tattoo, the Mark of the King.” Prince: “The Mark of the King? A tattoo… like the one Darius wore? Sharaman: “Yes, this will Mark you as a General in my Royal Army. Once the tattoo has healed – we ride to India.” That is how peace ended between India and Persia, a peace that had lasted a hundred years or more. As the Indian people ran to hide in mad confusion I realized that I was the only being alive who knew the true reason for our attack. I was absolutely alone, even in the middle of so many men. With The Mark of the King burning on my sword arm, I fought my way through the panicked masses. I was going to save myself from the beast – at any cost. ……so selfish isn’t he? Part 4 (Present…) The Persians marched towards India. At the border they were stalled by Arun (One of the General of Indian army) and his men. Sharaman: “A wise man knows when to lay down arms…” Arun: “Do you mock me? You know I serve the wisest man on the continent!” Sharaman: “Then be a help to your King, do as a wise man would!” Arun: “You mean cowardly man, perhaps?” Prince: “Our army holds twice as many riders. To challenge us means defeat!” Arun: “Your words betray your fear…Why would I run from an army that has no will to fight?” (The battles begins….after fearsome battle Arun and his men is defeated….Arun flee from the battle field…Persians march towards the capital of India...Patna!) Sharaman: “There is nothing sweeter than victory! I will be proud to tell your mother how you tasted this reward today.” Prince: “I will stop to savor my success when Aresura is ours, as well.” Sharaman: “Aresura? Victory has gone to your head! We must take the Indian capital now or suffer a counter attack.” Prince: “I will press on and win more battles in Aresura while you control India!” Sharaman: “We cannot fight this war on two fronts! Do you know nothing of strategy?” Prince: “My path lies north, father. I mean to follow it.” Sharaman: “Wait son! Do not desert us – or you will come to rue this day!” But the prince has his mind set on his goal... he took his men and left for Aresura leaving King Sharaman angered. Sharman and rest of his army marched towards Patna … The capital of India. Part 5 (Present…) The road to Aresura was more arduous than any battle. Our blistered faces displayed our misery to the rocks, the sand and infernal sun above. We had no other company… Save ones when a woman’s tanned face and hooded eyes passed by. Her strange manner was puzzling. When her figure appeared before us I assumed I am seeing an apparition. Such things are said to have happened on long journeys through the wounded lands. I couldn’t understand what she cried into the desert silence. I only recognize the words, “The Box”. Prince: “Stop! Did you mention the Box? The Box of Thousand Restraints?” Woman: “The Box! He was stealing, thieving… “ Prince: “I am the Prince of Persia, and the box once belonged to my Kingdom. Please, tell me where I can find it.” Woman: “…Vizier… he used it!” Prince: “The Vizier? I remember him! Did you know him too? Tell me!” Woman: “… Oh please!” Prince: “Lady! What is the matter? Soldier, help the poor woman – she has fainted!” Prince (… in his mind): “She mentioned the Vizier…Could it be the same man? The man I killed in the Maharajah’s Palace? I wish I could forget that fateful night! Well, I must be getting close to the Box, that is certain… But how does this woman know of it too?” The air was alive with fear as my men and slowly ascended the path to the peak. The horses balked, the men spoke in whispers, but I thought of only the beast that pursued me. I shivered as I remember the awful sight of that shadow overpowering brave Darius. The end of this nightmare surely near! Although the peak was deserted, there was an otherworldly humming all around us. As I stepped on to the plateau, it came alive with a flashing of hundred swords! As the demons came forward I caught a glimpse of an altar and the box! Once I saw this, my courage rose – I called out the order to attack! (The battle begins with Daevas... in the end the Daevas are defeated and they retreat) The mountain was silent once more. My eyes searched the dark, straining to see in the dim light. I saw the out line of the box first. Then I made out the seal that protected its secrets. I remembered that the book from the library counseled me to break the seal to use the box’s powers. I paused a moment as I held my sword high, about to break the seal, I stopped. Was there anything else that slim volume from the Great library didn’t tell me about the box? After all, the book had made no mention of its guardians. I swept with joy as I broke the seal, hoping to finally end my trails… But my hope withered into despair as more Demons emerged from the box! We fought the monsters at first but they kept pouring out a hundred at a time. They were the most ferocious beings I had ever seen! Our only hope is to flee. The Box of Thousand Restraints, my salvation, lay useless on the altar. How would I stop the beast that hunted me now? These thoughts tormented me without rest as we rode back to Babylon. I did not dare look back to see the horde of demons that surely followed! Part 6 (Present…) Mean while King Sharaman and troops are closing on Patna … and news about Persia’s attack spread around the capital… Kalim (Prince of India… Farah’s brother) expected today to be just like any other day… But instead it brought a chance of glory. He was training with his sword master when the alarm was raised. “Persia attacks!” was soon on every warrior’s lips. He rushed up the stairs to his father’s war room with daring plan in mind. As he opened the door, all turn to look at him with suspicion. His presence there was strictly forbidden, but he wasn’t about to give up his chance to help his father fight the invaders. Maharajah: “Kalim! This is no place for a soldier, Generals only!” Kalim: “I need to know our strategy if I am to lead an army!” Maharajah: “Preposterous! You are imagining things.” Kalim: “My brother led his first campaign at twenty one. It is only fair that I am given same opportunity.” Maharajah: “You are not your brother. Were he still alive, I know he would send the Persians back with haste.” (Hint’s about another brother of Farah who died before… not much is revealed about him so far in the game) (A soldier seek presence before the Maharajah at this moment… he had a message!) Soldier: “I beg your pardon, lord. I have news of Arun’s defeat. The Persians march towards Patna!” Maharajah: “It seems fate have decided… Son! You are off to battle on this night. I hope you prove yourself worthy!” The battle between India and King Sharaman’s troops begins… the battle was so intense that King Sharaman started to feel the heat … Persian troops was reduced due to the departure of prince…at last the Persian had to retreat… leaving Kalim and his men victorious… Indians overjoyed there victory. Part 7 (Present…) The Persians retreated to Babylon fearing a counter attack from the Indians. And the fear came true…the taste of victory boosted the Indian’s … they set out to invade Persia… on the other side King Sharaman is left with less troops to defend Babylon. Visions of victory crowded Kalim’s head as he crossed the plains with his army. Kalim (speaks in his mind): “I would fight the Persians as they had never been fought before. My Father would have no choice but to recognize my bravery.” On the horizon, a cloud of dust grew larger and larger as it approached. An army! As they drew closer I could see the white flag of surrender flying from the leader’s standard. The Persian’s! that was my first assumption… But the lone horseman who rode out to greet me was one of our own. It was Arun! Arun: “Turn back Persian’s are coming with an army twice as fierce as ours!” Kalim: “That army is no more! I have ensured that India is safe from their menace.” Arun: “Have they retreated?” Kalim: “For the moment… However, they will send more troops this way. We must act before they recover!” Arun: “yes! Let us make haste for Patna, and fortify our army there.” Kalim: “Never! We ride for Persia and the palace of Babylon. Stop anyone who dares escape the city walls!” So Arun’s men joined along with Kalim’s troops and set out to Persia…… Once they reached the city gates the battle began with Persian army and at the end they defeated them. Indians overjoyed burst opened the city gates of Babylon. Once city gates burst open, Arun lost all control over his men. Their bloodthirsty blades sought the populace mercilessly. But even the most bloodthirsty stopped to watch as a woman emerged from the palace. Queen Mehri descended the steps with a sword in hand, head held high, her voice clear. As she spoke her brave words, a stray arrow pierced her side, and she fell. The mob engulfed her and when the scene had cleared all that was left was the sword she had defended herself with. Part 8 (Present…) The Persian army retreated away from the city of Babylon…A messenger arrived before King Sharaman with news of Queens Mehri’s death. Messenger: “She addressed the mob, Saying – ‘Persia, I have lived for you and now I die for you!’” Sharaman: “No! This cannot be … Mehri, my wife! How could I have left your side? Why! Oh, Mehri!” Messenger: “Her last act was one befitting a Queen.” Sharaman: “I cannot take any more! Please leave me…” Messenger: “One more thing – I apologize for speaking his name but I must… I hear that the Prince rides towards Babylon!” Sharaman: “The Prince dares to return? How he makes my blood boil!” Messenger: “A horde of Demons follow him! What are we to do? They are headed this way!” Sharaman: “Demons? So he had opened the box of thousand restraints… He will pay for his mistakes! Capture him!” Prince was captured brought in front of King Sharaman…. Prince: “I did not know that my deeds would have such consequences. Oh! My poor mother – martyred in a war that I created! After what I have done, forgiveness is impossible. I gambled everything for the box of thousand restraints. The box that I had to abandon at the summit of that unholy mountain. Father! Thank you for visiting your disgraced Son. It is not right that I live, while my mother…” Sharaman: “You made the choice when you started this war!” Prince: “There is no excuse for my actions. I can only try to explain what happened, even if nobody will believe it.” Prince explains all that happened in SOT to his father but his father can’t understand….. Sharaman: “I listened well to your testimony today. Don’t forget – I was at the Maharajah’s palace that day? You are lying to us!”(Hint: the king was there during invasion of India in SOT) Prince: “You don’t remember because I went back in time to save you! The Sands of Time were unleashed, it is true!” Sharaman: “You went back in time using a dagger? Oh, Son! All of this nonsense does not explain your actions!” Prince: “I myself do not fully understand. But since that day I am hunted every night by a beast, the beast that killed Darius!” He then explains why he started the war…. Sharaman: “You wanted trap the beast in the box. That is why you demanded we wage war, then… what a blunder!” Prince: “I am sorry… I felt alone, father. Completely alone!” Sharaman: “But you were not! I could have advised you. You see I know all about the box of a thousand restraints.” Prince: “You do? But how?” Sharaman: “It was stolen many years ago and I chased the thieves, breaking treaties and creating war as I went.” Prince: “As I did! I am not alone in that, at least.” Sharaman: “Listen to my story, Son…” Part 9 (Past… A flash back) King Sharaman tells his story to prince about the box of thousand restraints… When I was a young man, the Daevas rode through the wounded lands for Babylon. They were not after land or honor. It was the box they sought. The whole city blazed with the light of a million fires before Saurva (he is one of the leader of Daevan’s) had his treasure. A stunned Persia struggled to gather enough allies to avenge the attack. My youth would not allow me to wait for the lawmakers to sign their treaties. With a warrior’s cry I set off for Aresura that very night. All my thoughts were of retrieving the box for my country. As we entered the Sun Valley the next morning, one of my best men spotted the glint of metal high above us. An ambush! Aesma (another commander of Daevan’s) with his troops attacked king Sharaman and his men… a fearsome battle begins between them and at the end Aesma and his minions retreats. Part 10 (Past… Flash back… King Sharaman’s story continues) Beating Aesma gave me the fire I needed to continue through the wounded lands, to the capital of Aresura. I was even more determined to win back the box for Persia! We were greeted at the capital by an army of soldiers stretching as far as my eyes could see. I forced my horse into a gallop as we approached the massive army. There could be no fear, no thought of defeat on that day. Foolish bravery motivated us to fight! Only fortunate few would survive the slaughter, but if we could maintain our presence until India arrived, all was not lost. (Hint: in the past India and Persia where allies) The battle was bloody, the battle was long… A rider sped by and slashed at me so violently my horse crashed to the ground – his throat cut. As tried to free myself from the dying steed, a dark figure approached me with sword poised. It was the great General Saurva. Suddenly, a strange droning thrummed all about us, causing Saurva to look around in wonder. A white light came down from above, grew steadily and consumed us with its brilliance. Then these strange sights and sounds ended with a resounding crash of thunder! And with that Daevas vanished. (Sharaman’s story ends here….) (Note: Remember this part of the story …we will revisit this part as the story unfolds) Part 11 (Present…main plot continues) “Kalim narrating……. Total chaos! Babylon was our… or rather the burning smouldering mess that it now was. I worried my father would blame me for the massacre, as I blamed myself for not controlling Arun’s men. Then we the conqueror’s, were likewise attacked! A strange army, an army of demons, charged across the plain towards the shattered city. I could not abandon Babylon now that I had just won it! We would take a stand.” The demons that followed Prince attacks Kalim and his men, defending the fallen Babylon. For time being they succeeded to defend the demons from reaching Babylon. Arun: “What was that nightmare?” Kalim: “I don’t know, exactly… However I believe we have nothing more to fear.” But the peace didn’t last for long … a soldier came running towards Kalim….!!!! Soldier: “Prince Kalim! More demons are on the loose, but these are heading towards India!” Kalim: “Patna, Our beloved city!” Arun: “If it were to end up in flames – like Babylon, think of the bloodshed! We must stop them!” Kalim: “To Patna!” Part 12 (Present…) (Kalim and his men had to abandon Babylon and return back to India for the rescue……) Kalim narrating….” We rode like a tempest over the land towards India. My horse is swift but could it beat the mounts of our fiendish foe? I searched the horizon for signs, but in vain. It was a race to save India, for how would my country men beat the demonic army without me? At summit of the mount Singri-La, we gazed out at an empty landscape. Had the ghost army disappeared into another world, perhaps? Then… there they were, approaching from the east! We had just enough time to head them off before they reached Patna.” The battle between Kalim’s troop and the daeva’s was long, at the end they managed to drive the demons off… Kalim was relieved!!! … He went to his father for advice… Kalim: “I have seen things that should not be…” Maharajah: “Oh! You mean the Daeva’s.” Kalim: “No father! An army of Demons!” Maharajah: “They may have fought like demons, but the Daeva’s are much like men, nonetheless.” Kalim: “Human? Impossible… You didn’t see their faces, father!” Maharajah: “The Daeva’s were a noble race once. They lived beyond the wounded lands in the days before you were born.” Kalim: “What happened to them?” Maharajah: “They disappeared – around the same time the box of thousand restraints went missing.” Kalim: “What is this box? I have never heard of it.” Maharajah: “It is a magical box that can hold a hundred thousand souls. I understand their rage at being trapped inside it!” Kalim: “An entire race – trapped in a box? Sounds like a fairy tale…” Maharajah: “It is very real, and I fear our vizier did this!” (Hint: the reason behind their attack on India…they want the Vizier… poor things, still have no clue that he is dead) Part 13 (Past… A flash back …Vizier’s story) (A flash back of Vizier… explains how he trapped the Daeva’s inside the box of thousand restraints until prince opened it.) Vizier narrating…. “There are many ways to win your desires: flattery; bribery; trickery; cruelty… I had used them all. They say the hardest to obtain is the affections of a woman, but that I would win too. First, I need the box of a thousand restraints… And I knew who could steal it for me. Saurva was the greatest general in this world, so he served my purpose perfectly. The box would be mine! The beautiful thing is that the theft of the box would anger the Persians – and so pit Persians against Daeva’s, Indian against Persian… As I escape with my bride.” Vizier set his plan in motion… he and his men attacked the Daeva’s and kidnapped the wife of General Saurva. Vizier forced Saurva to steal the box of thousand restraints from Persians … or else his wife will face the consequence…. Saurva: “I beg of you! Please do not make me do this!” Vizier: “What choice have you got? Steal the box of thousand restraints or your family will feel my wrath!” Saurva: “You would do this to us? You don’t deserve to live…” Vizier: “Ha! You can do nothing, while my blade is at your wife’s throat!” Saurva’s Wife: “Be strong! Don’t you see? The Persians will avenge the theft! War will engulf us!” Saurva: “I prefer war to living without you, my love. I am used to war…” Saurva’s wife: “You are used to war, but think of your country men. My life is not worth the deaths it would take to save it.” Saurva: “I could not live without your love. If it means war, so be it!” (Hint: You guys must have understood by now that King Sharaman’s flash back connects with the Vizier’s flash back) Part 14 (Past…Vizier’s story continues...) Saurva and his men set out for Persia unwillingly… Saurva narrating… “There is beauty in a land without war. I crossed over the border into Persia at daybreak and was welcomed in ever town without fear. In the faces of all we met, I saw something to remind me of my wife: a winning smile; a noble forehead; beautiful eyes… How I hated having to steal the box from such sympathetic souls! We set up camp beside a calm river. A day of rest and play by the shore awaited us before we struck that night…….Darkness would cover the shameful deed I did. I hoped the ancestors would forgive me for ruining this paradise!” ….. After the battle Saurva got what he came for. He and his men returned with the box leaving Persia stunned! Part 15 Past…Vizier’s story continues…) Saurva arrives ….. Saurva: “Here is the Box. It comes at the price of a hundred men’s lives!” Vizier: “One hundred? One thousand? What do I care? Hand over the box!” Saurva: “With pleasure, the sooner to be done with this ugly task!” Vizier: “It will be over once your wife draws her last breath!” Saurva’s wife: “Stop! Please! You are hurting me!” Saurva: “Let her go, or I swear…” Vizier: “It is too late fool! The deed is done, and neatly too.” Saurva: “My wife! My love!” Vizier narrating… “The woman was of no use to me, so I felled her with a single strike. So simple and right – it was what I need to do to further my plans. Keeping her life was out of the question. No, I did not even hesitate to take her life. I had important work to do, after all…” Saurva …outraged ….furious …attacked vizier and his troops……a battle broke out between them… Young Sharaman and his men who came looking for the box had to join the fight….Persians, Indians and Daevas, all clashing under one sky… Vizier put an end to this battle …. He lifted his staff and sealed the fates of demons in the box…. Vizier narrates… “What a fool! An honorable man cannot beat a free man! The free man follows his will in any direction, there by achieving what others dare not. I laughed at the honorable ones who seemed to love the rules that bind them. Surva’s outrage would be useful later, and for many years to come. Yes, it was good that he saw his wife’s blood spilt. This would fuel his hatred! Then with the spell I cast, I sealed his fate forever!” Part 16 (Present… main plot continues) (…. After Prince releases the demons out of the box…) Suarva': “The last memory I had is of great war. Persians, Indians, Daevas all clashing under stormy skies. I was about to strike down Persia’s King Shahraman when it happened… A flash of light blinded me and all I saw was the deepest darkness. Everything had changed… The features of the wounded land were alien to me – And yet, I had not aged! Was it sorcery? I did not know… All I knew was that the Vizier would pay for my unholy exile.” Part 17 Saurva meets up with Aesma (Present …..) Aesma: “What news! You are not the only exile lost and found again! Your sister, Sindra, was found in the desert!” Saurva: “My fair sister! I had almost lost hope of seeing her again! Tell me – is she safe and sound?” Aesma: “She has changed much. Her mind is… muddled by hardship.” Suarva: “He must have captured her as well – I am glad she escaped alive! The vizier and all of India will feel my wrath!” Aesma: “Your sister wants no part in this war. She spoke so strongly against it that half my men turned tail to follow her!” Saurva: “What? Give me your remaining troops! I will gather the men who deserted you.” Aesma: “But, there is no need to go to war now that your sister is out of harm’s way!” Suarva: “Enough simpering talk. All Daevas must seek revenge against our wicked neighbors!” Aesma: “I cannot do what you ask!” Saurva: “I think my blade will persuade you!” A battle begins between them… Battle ends with Aesma getting killed by Surva. Part 18 (Main plot continued…) Saurva …. “Aesma was a Daeva by birth only – his spirit was weak. That is why he had to die. I could not risk the success of this campaign - vengeance is not a matter for fools! Finally my real work could begin. With true Daevas men behind me, I would crush the vizier. I would crush all the Indians! I would go even further to make this world clean once more…..” Part 19 (Main plot……………..) Saurva and his men set out to India … “Thoughts of revenge burned red hot as I gazed upon Patna. I would focus my rage upon all like the sun through a lens. The Vizier and all India would burn that night!” Saurva was stalled by Kalim and his men… Kalim: “Halt here or die! Your demon arts do not intimidate us!” Saurva: “My goal is not to intimidate, but to burn your city to the ground! Stand aside, Boy!” Kalim: “You won’t make it to our gates alive!” Saurva: “Brave words, child! My blade is eager to taste such sweet young blood!” Battle erupts … ended with Kalim getting killed!!! Saurva… “There was no time to suffer the posturing of an arrogant prince. How dare he try to stop me! I slit the Indian Prince’s throat and turned away to conquer Patna. My rage had to be satiated and it was the Vizier I sought! ............ Patna burned as hot and wild as my anger, but where was the Vizier? The slave girls, the soldiers, the nobles in court – none could tell me of his whereabouts, no matter how mercilessly I broke their bones as they screamed for mercy! I did not stop until the bodies were piled ten deep… Oh, how blood flowed through the streets that night!” Part 20 (A flash back of Vizier after he gets the Box of Thousand Restraints…………….) Vizier… “I had gained all the tools I needed to win my bride… Who said love cannot be obtained except through the heart? She was the only one I ever considered worthy. Oh yes, I would have this warrior princess with eyes that pierced my soul! ………… I stood but a mile away from where she slept. How would she meet me? With insults? With protests? See how she made me worry? I soon remembered that no matter what she said, now that I had the Box, I was assured success!” Vizier captures Sindra……… Vizier: “Don’t bother running, my dear – stay close!” Sindra: “You cannot win! My brother will come to fight you with a hundred thousand men!” Vizier: “Ha ha ha! A hundred thousand, you say? How lucky! They will fit perfectly into this little Box…” Sindra: “You must be mad! Saurva! Save me!” Vizier: “Do not doubt my sanity. You now my consort, forevermore…” Sindra: “Never!” Part 21 (Vizier’s flash back continues…………) Vizier….. “Saurva and his hundred thousand men could not disrupt my contentment from their tiny prison, their final resting place… Sindra’s last conscious words were: “Never!” However, with my magic I proved her false. Later she sat by my side, without a thought of rebellion. Her memories sunken deep inside her mind, locked away for all eternity.” (Vizier’s flash back ends here …………) (A flash back to Part 12 where Maharaja explains to Kalim about the Vizier…………………..) Maharajah: “The Vizier was a dangerous man. I regret that I allowed this traitor to sleep under my roof for many years…” Kalim: “In those days, I believed the Vizier to be a loyal servant. Only a rare villain can fool a child!” Maharajah: “The Vizier was no ordinary man. His treachery knew no bounds!” Kalim: “And now, to stop the marauding army – “ Maharajah: “The Daevas are too great a foe for you! I will don armor and wield sword once more.” Kalim: “What kind of son I be if I let my father fight? It is only fitting that I fight the invaders.” Maharajah: “Must you be so arrogant? Leave this task to me.” Kalim: “Why do you call my help arrogance? Good bye then! I will return when I have earned your respect.” (Maharajah’s flash backs ends………………………) (A flash back of Prince and Kalim….after the Daevas attack on Persia and India same time ………………) Prince…. “A feeling of hopelessness washed over me. Where could we hide from this raging horde? They would follow us relentlessly until every living thing was dust. So strong was the Daevas lust for blood, I feared that our only chance for survival was to battle. India had to join Persia, for separately we would perish.” Prince meets Kalim………. Prince: “Both of us will lose the battle against Saurva unless we band together!” Kalim: “You invaded our lands! On that day we saw Persia’s true intentions.” Prince: “It is my fault that our nations are at war, I admit it. I am sorry, I made a mistake!” Kalim: “And you will not be forgiven just because you cannot fight your own battles!” Prince: “This is our battle, Kalim. As one Prince to another.” Kalim: “The cowardly words of a cowardly Prince.” Prince: “If you do not see reason I will have to capture you. I need your army for both India’s and Persia’s sake!” The battle of Forced Alliance begins…………….. The battle ended with Kalim being captured…. Prince: “And now, Kalim do see that I mean you know harm?” Kalim: “I will always fight my father’s enemies, the Persians and Daevas. That is all I know.” Prince: “What infernal stubbornness!” Kalim: “The Indians call it honor!” Prince: “I am no enemy! I regret that I did convince my father to invade, but I had reasons of my own.” Kalim: “A likely story! Even so, I have no choice but to help you … for now.” Prince narrating … “The next morning I found the entrance to Kalim’s tent flapping open in the desert winds. The guards I assigned to watch the Indian prince lay dead on the ground. Why did Kalim persist in fighting the truth? A single army is useless against Daevas! A rams horn sounded in the distance! Kalim! I hoped against all hope to hear the news of his victory on the morrow…” Part 22 (Main plot continues….) Prince: “Father! What news? I fear the worst… Sharaman: “We are doomed! Kalim has fallen, and along with him the only army that could help us.” Prince: “I tried to make him see this, but his pride won out over his reason.” Sharaman: “He was brave, nonetheless … I pray for his soul!” Prince narrates… “An army without hope cannot win a war, that is the truth. Every man who rode with me knew what I knew: that we would not win the battle, that the Daevas would continue their reign. But we would fight as desperately as a drowning man to fell what Daevas we could, in hope that another could stop them, as we could not…. As we rode to our deaths with heavy hearts, we were stopped by a puzzling sight. A man in Daevas armor emerged from the forest and greeted me with hands raised in a gesture of surrender. He explained quickly that his general wanted to meet with me that night!” Daevan: “This is my commander, princess Sindra.” Prince: “But… I have met you before – in the wounded lands! You spoke to me of the Vizier!” Sindra: “I do not remember much that has happened, I apologize.” Prince: “You were not the woman I see now. You were crazed, wild!” Sindra: “That may be, but now I have something to propose to you. We need to join forces. That is the only way…” Prince: “How do I know I can trust you?” Sindra: “I have recovered from my ordeals, fear not!” Prince: “It is also strange that I have not heard of you, a Princess…” Sindra: “I have only met your people in war, I’m afraid. I once even met the great Persian general, Darius…” (Sindra’s flash back……………………) Sindra narrates… “As a young Princess on her first campaign, I knew I had much to prove. The soldiers looked askance at this girl in warrior garb, wondering how I could possibly lead one hundred men. They did not know that behind this feminine facade lived a keen mind well versed in the art of war! I met my adversary at day break, a glorious sunrise welcoming me to my first battle. We faced each other across the plains for what seemed like eternity while our armies stood silently. I would let Darius make the first move, confident that I could counter any attack.” Part 23 (Note: The majority of this part of the contribution onward comes from the Ubisoft forum user, RapNoize. ) Sindra narrates: "It is a horrible thing to be helpless... Without an army, there was no escaping this evil Vizier. I cried my brother's name in vain! As I tried to decide what to do, I started to feel very odd - I was frozen to the spot! I turned my tear-streaked face away from his distorted visage as he went into a trance. When he suddenly shrieked as if possessed, I could not help but watch. He raised his gnarled hands to the sky and brought a crackling ball of purple light down on me! " Sindra continues: "Even though many years had passed, I still remembered my brother's habits. I knew he would choose to set up camp on Aresura's plains, as we once did in the days when we fought the same enemy. My brother was once a reasonable man who loved life - and loved his family most of all. Perhaps he would listen to his own sister. I had to convince him to stop his mad crusade against the rest of this world." Saurva: "Sister! I am overjoyed! But - how did you ever find me here?" Sindra: "You do not remember the times we� rested here after battle, then?" Saurva: "That was so long ago..." Sindra: "I hope you will hark back to that time! You once respected your sister's wisdom... Please, stop this slaughter!" Saurva: "I will not! The Daevas have been persecuted long enough. They see us as demons, and we will act as such!" Sindra: "We must put aside thoughts of war or all sides will perish: Indians, Persians - and Daevas!" Saurva: "So it is true! You did steal Aesma's troops!" Sindra: "Aesma's troops follow me because they yearn for peace!" Saurva: "The only way Daevas will have peace is if they are alone on this continent, sister of mine." Sindra: "You leave me no choice! I will not let the bloodshed continue! Even if you are my brother!" (Saurva is defeated and taken as a prisoner) Part 24 Prince: "Sindra! I should have trusted you!" Sindra: "It is hard to trust in these treacherous times... I understand." Prince: "We have suffered. Oh, and many others as well!" Sindra: "My brother was broken by his ordeal. I can see no way out but to fight him!" Prince: "I will apologize by finishing what you have started. Today, this war ends." Prince: "Words cannot express what I feel! You have helped saved this world from years of struggle..." Sindra: "I doubt that I could ever pick up a sword again." Prince: "And what of your brother?" Sindra: "I captured Saurva and now he awaits his trial. They call him a war monger!" Prince: "I am sorry, Princess Sindra!" Sindra: "The penalty is dire among my people. Death is the only thing awaiting him!" Prince: "Be brave for your soldiers!" Sindra: "My brother made me promise long ago... If he should ever be disgraced. He does not want to die in shame!" Prince: "What do you mean to do, princess?" Sindra: "I have no choice but to remember my pledge to him. Saurva will die by a loving sword." (The Prince leaves Sindra and Saurva) Prince narrates: "I left brother and sister to their sorrow. I could hear Saurva's hoarse demands for his sister's blood above Sindra's calm and loving words. I turned and left the Daevas camp with a heavy heart. Sindra has ensured that peace will return to this land... But will there be peace for me? I cannot rest with this beast forever at my back. I must travel on to distant places, desperate and alone. A prince without a land to call his own..." END External Links Ubisoft Forum Thread: ~ Battles of Prince of Persia ~ Story {SPOLIERS} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Battles of Prince of Persia